


Bloody Mary

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bloody Mary References, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: “地狱空荡荡，魔鬼在人间。”
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos





	Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于我的一个噩梦

一  
克罗斯在城堡的大厅里第一次见到克洛泽。  
他跟在把自己带到城堡的老仆人身后，双手紧紧地绞着刚换上的白色的新衣服，他从来没有穿过这么舒适的布料，可是这并没有办法减轻他内心的慌张与恐惧。  
“是他？”克洛泽走上前一步，从老仆人的脸上得到了肯定的答案，看着克罗斯的眼光里多了几分同情。  
克罗斯紧张地看着他，他不知道接下来会面对什么。  
“伯爵夫人不会满意的，你知道她想要什么人，那些乡村女孩儿。”克洛泽的声音很平静，“把他放回去，这可怜的孩子。”  
“你觉得他还回得去吗？克洛泽先生，”老仆人转头看了克罗斯一眼，“伯爵夫人说，她也需要一些仆人来帮她处理那些……”  
“行吧。”克洛泽示意老仆人可以离开了，然后他走到克罗斯面前柔声问他，“你叫什么名字？多大了？”  
“托尼·克罗斯，我今年十七。”克罗斯小声地说，不敢去看克洛泽的眼睛。  
“我是米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽，伯爵夫人的管家，你叫我米洛就行了。”克洛泽顿了顿，伸手轻轻撩开克罗斯额前的金色发丝，“你可能听说过有关伯爵夫人的一些传闻，你不用担心这些，你只需要去每天打扫藏书室就行了……伯爵夫人很少会踏足那里。”  
克罗斯愣愣地点了点头，“好的，米洛。”

二  
藏书室很大，而且一看就很少有人进来，里面奢侈的波斯地毯上落了厚厚的一层灰。  
克罗斯被呛得直咳嗽，拿着抹布和鸡毛毯子一寸一寸地打扫，克洛泽叮嘱他不必太过费心，小心不要被灰尘给呛着了。  
“我每天都会来看你，”克洛泽告诉他，“随便打扫一点，伯爵夫人不会来检查的，她可没有这个闲心，但是你平时不要往她的卧室那边走，地窖也不要随便去。”  
克罗斯乖巧地点着头，心想着他一定是活腻了才会主动去打搅那位“伯爵夫人”。  
伯爵夫人，叫作伊丽莎白·巴托利。  
在乡间她还有个更为通俗的名字叫作“血腥玛丽”。  
她每隔一段时日，就会命令一个相貌丑陋的侏儒去民间搜寻来自乡间的少女，声称要把她们带到城堡里做女仆，但是这些女孩子无一例外地没有了音信。曾经有人在郊外发现她们被草草丢弃的尸体，尸体上布满密密麻麻的伤口，还有被尖刺挑出的洞。或者在半夜听见她们的尖叫，哭泣和微弱的求救声，甚至还有农民目睹了重伤的奄奄一息的少女被她给下令活埋在荒郊野岭。  
但是尽管如此，没有人敢于向亲王报告这位伯爵夫人的斑斑劣迹，她的金币永远是最惯用的手段，一点廉价的施舍和交易就能堵住那些少女父母的嘴。  
克罗斯没有父母，他一直寄住在自己的叔父家。而他的叔父却很明显对这个白吃饭的家伙没有什么好脸色。当这个老仆人奉命来为伯爵夫人寻找她的新仆人时，他的叔父就把他给推了出去。  
“相信我，你们不会亏的，他比那些小姑娘更能讨伯爵夫人的喜欢。”克罗斯惊恐地站在桌子边上看着自己的叔父从老仆人手里接过那几枚沉甸甸的金币，他觉得自己在叔父的脸上看见了撒旦的影子，吐着蛇信子。  
老仆人看着他的眼神里有几分无奈和怜悯。  
所幸，他在城堡里的日子并没有受到什么刁难。克洛泽遵守着自己之前许下的承诺，每一天都会来看望他，再陪他聊一会儿天。  
后来克洛泽闲得无聊，就开始教克罗斯识字和念书，伯爵夫人的藏书室里面有着数不清的书籍和典藏，克洛泽教他认字，也会给他讲书里的故事，他给克罗斯讲伊利亚特和奥德赛，克罗斯不理解，他问克洛泽，“为什么会有人愿意为了一个女人去发动一场十年的战争？”  
“因为人是一种感性的生物，会愿意为了自己的爱人不惜去做任何事。”  
克罗斯还是一知半解，他很快转移了话题，“米洛，那你为什么每天都要来陪我？你不忙吗？”  
克洛泽笑着看着克罗斯，“托尼，你难道不喜欢我来陪你吗？”  
“不是，我只是……”  
克洛泽用刚出炉的小饼干堵住了克罗斯的嘴，他不知道该怎么回复托尼，他想，可能只是因为他第一次见到克罗斯的时候，少年的眼睛里有星光吧。  
在这座人间地狱一样的城堡里，克罗斯是唯一还鲜活的生物。  
尽管克洛泽得承认，这个比喻听起来很别扭。

三  
“你最近睡得好吗？”克洛泽突然出现在克罗斯身后，把正在擦拭着玻璃的少年给吓了一跳。  
“还……还行。”克罗斯支支吾吾，苍白的脸上有两个淡淡的黑眼圈。  
克洛泽正想说什么，一声少女的凄厉的尖叫穿过了整条走廊，克罗斯不得不捂住耳朵防止那声音穿破自己的耳膜。  
“她又这样了，”克洛泽皱起眉头，很不满，等尖叫声完全散去才抓起克罗斯的手从对方耳朵边上移开，“别怕，她不会伤害你的。”  
“她每年这时候都这样，春天嘛，变本加厉。”  
克罗斯蒙蒙地点点头，他不明白春天和这样的行为有什么很大的关联，但是他也决定不再深究下去。这几天夜里，地窖中都不断会传来少女的惨叫声，穿过一层层的回廊和管道，在整个城堡里回响。  
“这几天不用这么费劲儿地擦窗户，”克洛泽又说，“擦得再干净阳光也照不进来的。”  
他们一同走到窗前站着，城堡的花园里树木郁郁葱葱，伯爵夫人的卧室在这的斜对面，卧室窗户外种的一排红玫瑰格外地鲜艳。  
“克洛泽先生，”有人喊他，克洛泽转过身去，是一位年轻的仆人，“伯爵夫人叫托尼过去一下。”  
克洛泽脸色一下子变得煞白，他条件反射地抓住了克罗斯的手，挡在了他的面前，“叫他过去干什么？”  
声音里是警惕和紧张，克罗斯没有见过这样的克洛泽。  
“不知道，伯爵夫人只是说她早就听说先前带了个新的仆人回来，想见一见。”  
“不行，你跟她说，不行。”克洛泽的声音很坚定。  
“可是克洛泽先生，夫人的性格，您也不是不清楚……”对方面露难色，“您也不愿意看着小的……小的也还想活命啊……”  
“托尼就不想活命吗？”克洛泽几乎是脱口而出。  
“米洛，”托尼竭力镇定地掰开对方的手指，从他身后走出来，用安慰的口吻说，“你放心，我不会有事的。”  
“托尼！”克洛泽抓住他的袖子，像是有很多话要说。  
“米洛，我发誓我会活着回来。”  
克罗斯跟着那个仆人走了出去，克洛泽呆呆地站在原地。  
不，托尼不知道，这不是活着回来与否的问题。

四  
仆人在伯爵夫人的卧室门上很礼貌地叩了三下，得到许可后把门推开了一条小缝。  
“夫人，您要的男孩给您带来了。”  
“进来。”  
仆人给了克罗斯一个自求多福的表情就离开了，克罗斯调整了一下呼吸，小心翼翼地踏了进去。  
“托尼？”有人的声音从梳妆台边上传过来，克罗斯战战兢兢地答应了一声。  
女伯爵转过身来走到他面前，克罗斯害怕地甚至忘记了呼吸，女伯爵大概三十八九岁上下，但是看着还是很美，尽管美的特别不自然，甚至有点阴森森的。她的身上有着一股很浓郁的玫瑰花的香气，浓郁的想让人作呕。克罗斯瞥见她的梳妆台边上也摆着一支玫瑰花，妖艳的红色红得像是要滴出血来。  
“你的蓝眼睛真好看。”女伯爵凑得很近，托尼不得不屏住呼吸，防止那股玫瑰的味道扑进自己的鼻孔和肺部，女伯爵伸手掐住了他的下巴，她的手很冷，就像是寒冰一样，手指甲很尖利，在他的下巴上留下了两个红印子。  
“可惜，你不是个女孩子。”  
女伯爵松开了他，“来吧托尼，我今天需要你帮我一点忙……”她推开卧室的一道暗门，示意托尼跟着她下来，克罗斯很害怕，但还是只能硬着头皮跟在后面。  
经过一段向下的狭窄的螺旋楼梯，底下是一间封闭的密室。密室中央的桌子上是一个沉甸甸的狭长的布袋子，里面像是装着什么东西。女伯爵转身去关上了密室的门，“托尼，帮我把布袋子解开。”  
克罗斯的手指在发抖，他很害怕的去解开那个袋子上的绳结，心里有着不祥的预感。他把绳子扔在一旁，轻轻地把布袋子往上拉起一点，但是看了一眼就吓得赶紧又遮了回去。  
那是一双女孩的穿着红色的小鞋子的脚，白色的长袜上全是红色的血迹。  
他感觉自己的冷汗都要下来了，他差不多想象得出来这个和人体差不多大的布袋子里装的是什么东西了。  
“怎么啦？站着不动干什么啊？”女伯爵回来了，手上拿着一把明晃晃的小刀。  
“我……”克罗斯说不出来话，看着女伯爵用刀把口袋给划开，一具女孩的尸体躺在里面。  
克罗斯害怕地往后退了一步，这个女孩他认识，是原先给女伯爵种玫瑰的女仆，大概只有十三四岁的光景，他前几天还看着她活蹦乱跳，而现在她却躺在这里，死了。  
女孩的脖子上有被绳索勒过的痕迹，身上还有好几个破洞，看得出来是被女伯爵给放干了身体的血之后勒死的。  
“害怕什么？站过来，”女伯爵看他的眼神就像是猎人看着自己猎网中的猎物，“来，我只是想告诉你，我的仆人都必须乖乖听我的话。”  
女伯爵亮出明晃晃的刀刃，砍下女孩的尸体的四肢，克罗斯蓝色的眼睛里全都是恐惧，他看清了女孩身上的更多的伤口。  
他应该就是从这个时候开始尖叫的。

五  
克罗斯不知道这一切是怎么结束的，他是怎么从密室里出来的，女伯爵是怎么放他离开的，他又是怎么浑浑噩噩地穿过走廊找到了担忧地站在大厅里的克洛泽的，反正等他回过神来时，他发现自己已经被克洛泽给楼在了怀里，正趴在对方的背上低低的啜泣着。  
“没事的没事的，”克洛泽搂着他，轻轻地拍着他的背，“已经过去了，一切都没事的。”  
“她……她……”克罗斯甚至拼不出一句完整的话，“我昨天还看见她了，结果她就……她就……”  
“嘘，嘘，托尼，你安静下来，已经过去了。”  
“她当着我的面肢解了她，虽然那时候那时候她已经死了，但是，伯爵夫人，她就让我在旁边看着，帮她拿着需要的其它的刀具！”克罗斯身子发抖，声音都颤抖地变了调。  
克洛泽双手扶住克罗斯的肩，直视少年的蓝眼睛。  
克罗斯还在哭，他蓝色眼睛里的水晶似乎破碎了。  
克洛泽花了很大的功夫才让他终于平静下去。  
但是，这只是对于两个人而言，噩梦的开始。

六  
克罗斯开始被伯爵夫人很频繁的叫过去。  
他在傍晚被叫去送葡萄酒，高脚酒杯里红色的像血一样鲜艳的酒晃荡着。伯爵夫人前不久发现少女的血可以保持自己的容貌，于是开始用少女的鲜血沐浴和饮用。他推门走进卧室的时候，看见地上是一滩又一滩的血迹，伯爵夫人的嘴角有一抹殷红。  
“托尼，来，过来，把酒杯放这儿。”伯爵夫人喊他，他不得不穿过那一片血迹，在行走的时候，血迹被溅起来，染红了他的白色的裤脚。  
他把葡萄酒连带着酒杯放在她的床头柜边上，伯爵夫人斜倚在床边，房间里玫瑰的香气和鲜血的腥味混杂在一起格外地刺鼻，他沉默地看着伯爵夫人倒了一杯葡萄酒，然后嘲笑着洒在地上少女的尸体上面。  
“你说，托尼，是血要红一些，还是酒的颜色？”  
克罗斯不敢说话，蓝色的眸子里的星光一点点暗淡下去。  
伯爵夫人的行为越来越大胆，越来越鲁莽，对于尸体的处理也越来越草率。渐渐地，会有鲜血从她的房间里流出来，流到走廊上，渐渐地，走廊上也习惯了血流成河，人们走过时不得不掩住鼻子来阻隔那过于浓重的血腥味。  
克罗斯开始做噩梦，他梦见那一条用血组成的河流，金色头发的少女们抓着他的脖颈质问他为什么见死不救，伯爵夫人用过的银色小刀在他眼前划过，他被掐住脖子，缺氧到窒息，双腿在空中胡乱扑腾，少女的哭号和诡异的怪笑糅合在一起，然后她们的脸不见了，变成了伯爵夫人，手里拿着一杯鲜红色的葡萄酒，或者是鲜血，或者是两者的混合体，顺着他的锁骨倾倒下来，伯爵夫人在笑，扭曲的笑容，露出她嘴里像吸血鬼一样的两只獠牙，她的手指甲掐住他的下巴，他想动却动弹不了，想呼救却没有声音，然后是克洛泽，站在走廊最远的地方，离他越来越远……  
他在深夜一次次地从噩梦中醒来，冷汗湿透了后背，大口大口地贪婪的深吸着空气。  
克洛泽后来发觉他白天的心不在焉，于是就搬过来和他一起住，他晚上做恶梦醒来就会看见对方搂着他的身体，有时克洛泽也醒着，就会在他额头上轻轻一吻，安慰他这只是个梦，有时克洛泽睡着了，他就钻进对方的臂弯去，像一只小猫咪一样依偎在他身边。  
过了几天他听说有个女仆死在了城堡花园的池塘里面。伯爵夫人不知道在池塘里养了什么生物，当人们去打捞她的尸体的时候，只打捞上来了她残躯不全的四肢，就像是被什么生物给啃咬过一样。  
哦，对了，听说还打捞上来了三条胳膊。  
克罗斯听见这个实在是忍不住了，从餐厅里跑出去剧烈的干呕着，最后吐出来了今天全部的早饭。克洛泽很担忧地跟在他后面拍着他的背。  
“我以前还在那个池塘里面打过水。”克罗斯的脸色铁青，甚至有点发绿，“我没有想到，呕——”  
男孩话没有说完就又吐了，眼角溢出了泪水，顺着削瘦的脸颊滴落下来。  
克洛泽帮他收拾干净，“托尼，记住，千万不要跟别人提起你在那个池塘里打过水。”  
“还有，城堡里的任何东西，没有我的允许，不要随便去碰。”  
“那花园呢？”克罗斯问他，“比如说那些玫瑰花？”  
“你会去碰那些玫瑰花吗？”克洛泽问他。  
克罗斯惊慌的摇头。

七  
“托尼，今天去镇上帮我买一点葡萄酒吧，我喝腻城堡里自己酿的了。”克罗斯像往常一样把葡萄酒送进伯爵夫人的卧室的时候，伯爵夫人这样告诉他，“现在就去。”  
“是。”克罗斯垂下眼睛，打算推出去，忽略了地上将死的少女的呼吸声（她甚至无法呻吟）和地上的那一堆或鲜红或暗红色的血迹。  
“等一下，托尼。”女伯爵叫住了他，克罗斯停了下来，看见对方走到梳妆台上把那支红玫瑰拿了下来，别在了自己白色衣服的领口上，那浓郁的玫瑰的香味熏得他差点晕过去。  
“好了，这个当作给你的奖励。”女伯爵的笑容阴森森的，“快去买东西吧，待会儿可能就要下雨了。”  
克洛泽执意要和克罗斯一起去买东西，他们带上钱出门的时候已经下起了雨，克洛泽转会大厅去拿伞，克罗斯往前走了几步站在了大雨中。  
那支玫瑰他没来得及取掉，此刻还在他的衣领之上散发着诡异的香味。  
“托尼！”克洛泽急匆匆地赶来，“你为什么站在大雨里，你不怕感冒——”  
克洛泽的声音顿住了，抬手指着克罗斯的胸前，“那是什么，托尼？”  
克罗斯低下头去，不知道什么时候他的胸前沾染了一片红色的血迹，在他白色的上衣上晕染开来。  
他又去看那朵别在他领口上的玫瑰。  
玫瑰不知道什么时候变成了白色。  
他的尖叫声比城堡里以往任何一个受害者传出来的都要惊慌和绝望。

八  
克洛泽想不到。  
他想不到伯爵夫人竟然会这么干。  
他今年快三十岁了，在城堡里做了十一二年的管家，伯爵夫人的什么劣迹他都见过，有时甚至还不得不帮着处理，但是他一直都清楚，伯爵夫人只对十三四岁的小姑娘感兴趣，他从来没有见过伯爵夫人会对一个男孩子干出这种事。  
也许克罗斯的叔父说的挺对的，他比那些小姑娘更能引起伯爵夫人的兴趣。  
但是伯爵夫人不愿意杀了他，那样没有意思，太过于无趣，她习惯了各式各样的杀戮，可是很明显，她更愿意去折磨这个男孩子，而非直接杀了他。  
看着克罗斯眼里的星光一点一点暗淡下去，看着男孩每天处于神经崩溃的边缘，看着他被迫站在自己身边看着各种杀戮却无法改变，看着他……看着他从一个鲜活的人变成一个空空的躯壳，一个行尸走肉。  
不，这决不能够发生。  
克洛泽看惯了城堡里的一切死气沉沉，就连撒旦来这里参观恐怕也得对伯爵夫人致以最高的敬意，但是他清楚，克罗斯是他看见过的唯一有生气的男孩子，他什么都没有，他只有这个男孩，而伯爵夫人却想把这个男孩的灵魂给就此夺去。  
他不能眼睁睁地看着这一切发生却什么也不做。  
克洛泽定了定神，偷偷写了一封信将这里的情况报告给了马提亚王。  
当女伯爵的表兄图尔索在率领军队打开城堡的大门的时候，屠杀仍然在进行着。  
克洛泽搂住克罗斯，“托尼，别怕，一切都结束了。”  
“一切都过去了。”  
男孩的眼神空洞洞的，没有一丝生气。

九  
“你最喜欢的颜色是白色，最喜欢的花是蒲公英，真的还是假的？”  
“真的，我很喜欢去田野上面找蒲公英。”  
“今天是六月的第一天，城镇上会有庆祝的活动，真的还是假的？”  
“真的，你答应过会带着我一起去。”  
“你不喜欢伊利亚特和奥德赛，但是喜欢哈姆雷特和仲夏夜之梦，真的还是假的？”  
“假的，我只喜欢看罗密欧与朱丽叶。”  
克洛泽和克罗斯面对面坐着，克罗斯正用手编着草环，顺带回答克洛泽提出的问题。距离他们离开那座噩梦般的城堡已经两年了，克罗斯还是没有办法从噩梦中走出来，他还是会做噩梦，大吼大叫，或者一个人呆呆地坐着。  
克罗斯现在害怕雨水害怕池塘害怕红酒害怕玫瑰，眼前还经常出现一些鲜血晃动的幻觉。克罗斯甚至分不清什么是梦境而什么又是现实。  
克洛泽知道这很难改过来，他只能尽最大程度的去帮助他，但是不管他怎么做，少年都不再是当时他第一次看见的那个克罗斯了。  
克洛泽想出了这个游戏来帮助他，他会每次告诉克罗斯三句话，让他来猜测是真是假，以此来唤起他的一些记忆并且告诉他哪些是幻觉哪些又不是。  
克罗斯一开始不是很配合，但是在克洛泽的各种帮助下，他还是在渐渐的好转。  
“米洛，你会一直待在我身边吗？”  
“嗯。”克洛泽很惊喜于克罗斯愿意主动问自己问题，他末了又补充了几句，“我会的。”  
“我现在好害怕，有一天等我醒来，我发现你不见了，留下我一个人待在冰冷的城堡里。”  
“我们不会回去的，托尼，你放心好了。”克洛泽揉着他的金发告诉他。  
“你喜欢把头发剪成短发，真的还是假的？”  
“真的。”克罗斯说，“你今天已经问我够多的问题了，我也要问你一个。”  
“问。”  
“米洛，你爱我，是真的还是假的？”  
“真的。”克洛泽听见自己这样说。  
Fin.


End file.
